Son of Zeus: The Trident Thief
by acquiringwriter
Summary: First Book in the Son of Zeus series. Poseidon's trident has been stolen, and it's up to Percy Jackson, the son of Zeus, to atone for the crime. He must find the trident and return by the summer solstice. Series-rewrite. Rated T; could be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's acquiringwriter here with a new story idea for **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. I'm going to rewrite the series with Percy as a son of Zeus. Many things are going to be different. Some sections of the book will be in this fic so they will be in **_**italics**_**. Just letting you know.**

**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Only saying it once.**

_**Percy's POV**_

_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood._

_If you're reading this because you think you are one, my advice is: close this page right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life._

_Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways._

_Don't say I didn't warn you. _**[I skipped a bit there]**

My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm twelve years old.

Until a few months ago, I thought I was just a messed up kid at a boarding school. Yeah, Yancy Academy. The worst school in the history of schools.

You could say I'm a "troubled kid". Or at least the shrinks think that.

I could start at any point in my short life to prove it, but I'll just start at last May.

I was on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at a bunch of Greek and Roman stuff.

It sounds like torture, right? Yeah.

But, my Latin teacher, Mr. Bunner, was leading this trip, so I had a little hope that it would be good.

I was sitting next to my best friend Grover, who was dodging pieces of the jerk Nancy Bobofit's peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.

"_I'm going to kill her," I mumbled._

_Grover tried to calm me down. "it's okay, I like peanut butter." He said this as he dodged another piece of her lunch._

"_That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled my back down into my seat._

"_You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."_

_Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. The repercussions would have been better than what I was about to go through._

**/TIME SKIP/**

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum to eat our lunches.

Right above our heads, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker that I'd ever seen over the city. Coupled with the rain and lightning that was coming down on us, it was the weirdest thing in New York.

All the weather had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes, and even had a hurricane come through. Needless to say, everyone was tired of the crappy weather.

No one seemed to notice they were being soaked by the rain.

Grover and I sat away from the others, with our hoods up and newspapers over our heads.

Nancy Bobofit decided she wanted to come sit with us and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lamp.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth.

I tried to stay cool. I tried counting to ten, but I was so mad my mind went blank. I don't remember touching her, but all of a sudden her hair was all frizzed up and she was laying on the ground, completely rigid.

Then she screamed, yelling, "Percy tazed me!"

The evil math teacher Mrs. Dodds appeared next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"

"—a tazer—"

"—he shocked her—"

I didn't know what they were talking about. The only thing I knew was that I was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds had made sure Nancy was okay, she turned to me. "Now, honey—"

"I know," I grumbled. "Detention for the rest of the year."

Apparently I was wrong.

"Come with me," she said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I_ tazed her!"

I looked at him, stunned. Mrs. Dodds terrified him. The old lady glared at him so hard his wispy chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

**/TIME SKIP/**

"_Die honey!"_

_And she flew right at me._

_Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the thing that came naturally: I swung the sword._

_The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her as if she was made of water._

_Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me._

_I was alone._

_There was a ballpoint pen in my hand._

_Mr. Bunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me._

**/TIME SKIP/**

I walked in the front door of the apartment to see Gabe and his buddies playing poker.

"You're home."

"Where's my mom?"

"Working," he answered. "Got any cash?"

That was it, no, _welcome back. Good to see you._ Anything like that.

"No, I don't."

"Took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Someone expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

"The kid just got back. Give him a break," he argued.

"Am I _right_?"

He looked down as the two others guys passed gas in harmony.

I shoved my way past him and slammed the door to my room shut.

**/TIME SKIP/**

"_O Zeu kai alloi theoi!"_ he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you _tell_ her?"

My mom looked at me and used a tone she had never used before. "_Percy! _Tell me _now_!"

I told her about what had happened and she stared at me, her face deathly pale.

"Get to the car! Both of you! _Go!_"

Grover and I ran to the car. Well, I ran, he trotted, because his legs were goat legs.

**A/N: That's the first chapter of "The Trident Thief".**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I realize that there is another story with the same name, but I am NOT copying that. Don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with CH. #2 of The Trident Thief.**

**Since Percy is a son of **_**Zeus**_**, not Poseidon, many things will be different, such as the trident being stolen instead of the bolt.**

_**Percy's POV**_

"_Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"_

"_Come on, Percy!" Grover yelled._

_But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air._

"_Mom!"_

_She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one more word: "Go!"_

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, blood splurting from in between his fingers.

He dropped my mom's dead body on the ground.

"No!" Lightning started flashing more frequently, the rain poured down harder, and strong winds picked up around us.

**/TIME SKIP/**

_Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage._

_The bull-man roared in agony. He turned to the same yellow powder that Mrs. Dodds had and blew away in the wind._

I let my arms fall to my side, dropping the broken horn.

I felt arms on my shoulders, helping me stand and walk across the border. I saw a blonde girl run up ad help carry me before I passed out.

**/TIME SKIP/**

I walked in to Cabin 11 with Annabeth right behind me.

"Percy Jackson, meet Cabin 11."

"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked.

I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth had it covered. "Undetermined."

Everybody groaned.

"What's being 'undetermined?'" I asked.

"It when we don't know which cabin to put you in so we put you in the Hermes cabin."

"For how long?"

"Until your determined," a guy named Luke said.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"Percy, let's go see the volleyball courts," Annabeth said.

"I already did."

"Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. "You can't just do that, Percy."

"Do what? I was just asking a question."

"You can't talk about being determined. A lot of thse kids aren't even from Hermes, and their parents, the gods, are pretty busy, and they have a lot of kids, so. . ."

"So what? They don't care if their kids resent them—"

A big, tough looking girl came marching up to us. "Hey, newbie."

"Clarisse, not now," Annabeth tried to say, but the girl cut her off.

"So you're the kid who killed the Minotaur?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"You don't look like much." I started to say something, but she cut me off. "We got a ceremony for you to go through."

"Clarisse, he just got here—"

"It's okay, Annabeth. I gotta earn my own rep." I handed her the horn and prepared for the fight, but before I knew it, she hand her hand holding me by my neck. I tried to get her to let go, but she had a grip like iron.

She pulled me into the girls bathroom and towards one of the stalls. I felt a pull in my gut and the lights exploded, sending sparks and shrapnel flying. All the other lights then exploded and a large spark struck Clarisse in the chest, sending her flying.

Annabeth was standing in the threshold, her hair frizzy because of all the static in the air.

"Uhh, Prissy. You're gonna pay for that," Clarisse growled.

"Want to get shocked again? Shut up," I threatened. I walked back outside to see Annabeth combing her hair with her fingers.

She was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I think," she paused. "I want you on my team for capture the flag."

**/TIME SKIP/**

_3__rd__ Person POV – Mount Olympus_

Zeus was watching his son. He had made quite a mark on the camp, and he had only been there for a little over a week. Zeus guessed his children were natural leaders.

As he watched him train with Luke, the son of Hermes, he realized how badly Perseus needed a sword.

All of his other sons and daughters had been given weapons, armor, or other things from him, this time would be no different. He had told Hera about the boy when he found out that Sally was pregnant, and she was grateful that he had told her instead of her finding out on her own.

That would have caused problems. The King of the gods called his son Hephaestus into his presence.

"Yes, Father?"

"I need you to construct a sword for my son, Perseus. Don't name it, for I want him to name it."

"It will be done. Any ideas about how it should look?" he asked.

"I will send him a dream and the sword he dreams of we both will make."

"Yes, Father."

Later that night, Zeus sent his son a dream, and in it, he found out what his son wanted most in a sword. Beauty and power were essential in this sword.

The god of Forges grabbed a chunk of a metal he had just finished smelting. It was a mixture between the Roman's Imperial Gold, and the Greek's Celestial Bronze with a little bit of Celestial Silver thrown in.

He called it: Celestial Steel, because the silver in the metal dominated the color, even though this was probably going to be one of the most dangerous weapons ever used by a son of Zeus.

Hephaestus cut the block of Celestial Steel into slices to be melted together.

**/SMALL TIME SKIP/**

When all was said and done, the sword was a bright blue color with yellow running down the middle in a jagged line, symbolizing lightning. Leather had been melted onto the two-handed hilt, so the grip was always comfortable.

Hephaestus wrapped his new creation in a blanket of silk and took it to his father.

"It is complete, Father."

"Ah, let me see it." He unwrapped the silk to reveal the beautiful sword. "Just like the dream. Perfect. Now, I will relieve you of it so I can enchant it with the various things I want it to have."

"I already gave it the basic enchants."

"Thank you, Son. That saves me a little bit of work."

The King of the gods took the sword back to his private chambers, where no one, not even his wife had been.

He blessed the sword with several enchants that would be helpful to Percy.

To name a few, he made it able to turn into a blue click pen and to be able to return to his hand when summoned, when not summoned, it would return to his pocket.

When he believed it complete he just had to wait for the perfect moment to give it to him.

**/TIME SKIP/**

_Percy's POV_

I watched as Clarisse knocked my sword out of my hands.

Her and her siblings had me surrounded.

There was a bright flash, followed by a loud clash of thunder, and a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of me, showing a beautiful blue sword with a jagged yellow line going down the middle. I dropped my shield and pulled it out of the ground.

I felt an immediate bond with the sword. I swung once, blocking someone's swing and twisted my blade, hitting the hilt so the sword clattered out of their hand.

I ducked under another swing and kicked the person's legs out from under them. I slashed to the left, feigned left again, and rolled right, coming up with a slash to the right, knocking the defender to the ground.

I swung around to block the tip of Clarisse's spear with my sword.

Electricity transferred from the tip of her spear to the crossguard of my sword and back, only more powerful.

She stepped back, surprised at the shock. She stabbed forward again, but I sidestepped and swiped down on the staff of her spear, slicing right through it.

The tip fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Rustling in the bushes got louder until Luke burst through and came bounding over the boundary line with the enemy flag in hand.

I looked around. There was a kid on the edge of the crowd. He had a eye patch and was mumbling under his breath.

I shrugged it off as nothing and looked for Annabeth.

She appeared next to me. "You set me up! You'd know they'd come for me!"

"Athena always has a plan." I playfully shoved her, and she shoved back, a little harder. She noticed my sword. "Where'd you get that?"

"I don't know—" I was interrupted by a loud howl from behind us. I spun around to see a huge dog start barreling towards me. I lifted my sword just enough to stab it when it lunged {Which was totally luck, by the way), but it was so heavy it still knocked me down.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm fine," the dog dissolved into yellow powder. I stood up with the sword in my hand. I looked at the crowd. The guy who was mumbling under his breath stood with his mouth wide open.

"That was a hellhound from the fields of Punishment. Someone had to have summoned it."

Luke came over, the flag in his hand forgotten. "You okay, Perce? That thing almost killed you."

"Yea, I'm fine—" I was interrupted once again by a lightning bolt striking the air above my head and creating a small hologram of a lightning bolt.

Chiron walked, err, trotted up and said, "All Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Zeus, King of the gods, and god of the sky!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of The Trident Thief has arrived. So, Zeus has claimed Percy as his son, what will happen now?**

_**Percy's POV**_

After Zeus had claimed me, me and all my belongings, which was really only the horn, were moved to Cabin 1. It looked like someone else had been in here before me. There were pictures of a girl that had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes like mine hugging Annabeth and Luke without his scar.

I took down the picture and took it to Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy what's up?"

"Who's this? I found it in my cabin."

Annabeth got sad all of a sudden and looked at the huge pine tree that was at the border. "That's Thalia. Your older sister. She was a daughter of Zeus."

We walked to Zeus' Fist and sat down, where she told me everything she knew about my older sister.

I was sad that I would never see her because she had to be brave and fight those monsters by herself.

But, I kind of admired her. Standing up to a horde of monsters who want to kill you, just so you're friends could get away. That takes guts. I hope I have that kind of courage if I need it.

"Wow. . ." was all I could say when she finished the story. "My sister really did all that?"

"Yeah, she was the coolest person I've ever known. Maybe having you around will help fill that void her death caused."

"Maybe. ."

We laid there looking up at the sky for a long time.

Later, I looked over and found her asleep.

Her blonde hair was all around her head, and her mouth curved upwards in a peaceful smile.

She looked pretty. I looked away when I realized what I was thinking and my cheeks got warm.

I closed my eyes and followed Annabeth's example of falling into a blissful sleep.

**[This is a dream]** _I stood on a pathway in what seemed to be Mount Olympus. The path led me to stairs, which I walked up and followed another pathway until I reached a large, grand palace. The doors opened by themselves, revealing a beautiful courtyard._

_Zeus stood in the middle of the courtyard, facing me._

"_My son. Come here."_

_I walked forward slowly._

"_You're Zeus?" I asked._

"_Yes, I'm a your father."_

"_Aren't you like, all-powerful King of the gods?"_

"_Not quite, I wish I had more power and wisdom to lead my family and the world, but Chaos has not granted my wish."_

"_Whoa, Chaos, as in, Creator of the Universe?"_

"_Yes, that Chaos." He pointed to the sword at my waist. "Have you named it?"_

"_You want me to name a sword?"_

"_Yes, all great heroes named their swords."_

_I pulled the blue sword out of its sheathe and looked it over. "Keravnos. Greek for lightning." The flat of the blade shone as the sword's name was etched onto it._

"_A good name," he approved._

_I put the sword back in its sheathe on my hip._

_Zeus sighed. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but my powers are not easy to find. You will need help."_

"_But, from who?"_

"_I'll help you, of course."_

"_I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me," I said._

"_Technically, I'm not. But we're not in the real world. We're in a dream. Anything you learn here, you will know outside, in the real world."_

"_So, I could learn to shoot lightning or something, and I could do it in real life?"_

"_You could, but it will be weaker in real life. In a dream, everything is easier. All the powers we will learn here, you will have to practice in the real world. So you can make them stronger, and your endurance longer."_

"_Okay," I said. Zeus turned around and started walking towards a table next to a wall._

_He picked up a bow and a quiver and walked back._

"_These are yours, son. Treat them well." He handed me the weapons. The bow was a traditional recurve bow, made of yew and a strong string to notch the arrow._

_The handle was leather, melted onto the bow, like my sword._

_The quiver was made to be slung across my back and had to compartments. One to hold the bow, and another to hold a lot of arrows._

"_That quiver is enchanted, it will never run out of arrows. When you reach for an arrow, you'll grab the one you need most."_

"_Sweet, thank you, uh, dad."_

"_You're welcome, my son."_

_For the rest of the dream, Zeus helped me gain some control over my powers. And, even as it was here in the dream, it was hard. _**[End dream]**

I woke up to find myself still lying in the grass around Zeus' Fist. Except this time, I had my arm around Annabeth and she had her head on my chest.

My face went beet red and I slowly tried to move Annabeth to the side, but she tightened her grip on me.

The only other thing I could do was wake her up. I lightly shook Annabeth's shoulder until she woke up.

"Huh?" She looked up at me, and then she saw how close we were and her face went crimson. "Sorry."

I felt the heat rising to my face. "Uh, no problem." I heard a horn.

"Time for dinner, come on!"

**A/N: I got such good feedback today that I was inspired enough to post another chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

**[And don't worry, I don't think there will be many more Time Skips]**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Chapter 4 of The Trident Thief. I've been getting really good feedback for this story, and it's really inspired me.**

_**Percy's POV**_

After dinner that night, I had my first archery lesson. I pulled out my new bow, which had been laying on my bed, with the quiver there.

Chiron stood awed at the bow. "Where'd you get that?"

"My father gave it to me," I answered.

He nodded, pleased with the answer. "Okay, go ahead and shoot your first arrow at the target."

I pulled an arrow from the quiver and aimed for the target. I pulled the string taut and held, perfecting my aim.

"Go ahead, Percy."

I let go. The arrow sped towards it's target and hit the fourth ring to the middle, which is pretty good considering that was my first try.

"Excellent! I can see you're going to be a wonderfully skilled archer." I rubbed the handle of the bow and thanked him.

I went to my cabin and fell asleep.

I had a strange dream. I saw a three-pronged weapon, which I realized was a trident, leaning against a wall. A man snuck up and grabbed it and on the way out, he grabbed a black helmet that seemed to blend in with the shadows.

The next morning, I rushed to Chiron and told him what I had dreamed of.

"This must stay with us, Percy. No one is to know."

"But—"

"Now, you must go contact the Oracle. I'll show you to her."

He led me to a latch that opened up to the attic.

**/TIME SKIP TO AFTER HE HAS THE PROPHECY/**

"What did it say, Percy?"

"It said,

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

_You shall be betrayed by a friend._

_And you shall find your life's best friend._

Um, okay. I went back downstairs and took Chiron what it had said.

"Interesting. Well, this calls for a quest. You may take two people along with you."

"Grover," I said automatically.

"Good, well that's one. Who do you want the other to be?"

I thought for a moment. "Annabeth."

"Very well, go inform them of the situation, and start packing for the quest."

I did as I was told and packed a few things in a backpack that Grover got for me.

I met them at Half-Blood Hill. "You guys ready?" I asked, adjusting the sheathe on my hip and the bow and quiver on my back.

"Yep, com'mon, Air Head," Annabeth said.

I looked at Annabeth. "Air Head? That's the best you could think of, Wise girl?"

"Wise girl? Seriously?"

Grover could barely keep in his laughter. "You brought it upon yourself, Annabeth." She glared at him, but he only laughed and walked down to the van.

"You pay for that, Air-Head."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." We walked down the hill to the van where Argus will drive us to the airport. I took a quick nap and was rewarded with a dream.

"_Perseus," a voice called._

"_Yes?"_

"_You must find my children. You are their only hope," the man's voice said._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_It is I, Hades."_

"_Why would you want me to find your children?"_

"_You are my descendant. You are my family," he answered. He walked out of the shadows and into the light. He was of average height, but he had muscles like a pro wrestler. He wore a black toga and a crown made of bones._

"_I am descended from you?"_

"_Yes, your grandfather. He was my great-grandson. He didn't even know, and when he and his wife got on that plane, Zeus blasted them out of the air."_

"_But, I'm a son of Zeus. Why would my father have a child with my mother, knowing that she was descended from you?"_

"_He might not have known. Maybe he thought he killed all of them in that plane crash."_

_I sighed. "Okay, what do your children look like?"_

"_They have olive colored skin, and black hair like yours. But their eyes. You'll be able to tell apart from their eyes. They are pitch black, like mine. There's two of them. A boy and a girl. The older, the girl, her name is Bianca, she'll probably have her little brother Nico right behind her, talking her ear off."_

"_Okay, thanks."_

_He started to disappear. "Just save them and help them find their powers."_

"_I will, I promise."_

_And with that, he vanished, leaving me alone, or so I thought._

"_My son."_

_I spun around to see my father, Zeus._

_I kneeled. "Father."_

"_Rise. You need not bow to me. I came to tell you something."_

"_What?"_

"_Without armor and powers, you'll be an easy target."_

"_Where are you going with this?"_

"_I had a son a long time ago and his armor was stolen by the Lotus Eaters, and now they are in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I want you to find the armor and bring it back. If you succeed, the armor is yours."_

"_Okay, I'll find it. Is it true you killed my grandfather?"_

"_He was a descendent of Hades, and he was in my realm. There was nothing I could have done. The skies do not like to be disturbed."_

"_Wait, so you're saying you didn't throw the lightning bolt that caused the crash?"_

"_No, I didn't. I am always accused of destroying planes, but, the skies have a mind of their own. Yes, they need guidance, but no, I'm not always controlling them. Sometimes, like in the instance with your grandfather, they control themselves. They will automatically try to kill any of my rival's children, unless I hold them back myself."_

_I nodded, understanding. "Is it the same for Hades and Poseidon?"_

"_Poseidon, yes. Hades, no. Hades doesn't really have anything that will try to kill you. I guess our domains could learn a few things from each other."_

"_Okay, so you want me to find this armor and bring it back?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Okay, I will."_

"_Good, try not to get killed, and have a good flight. I'll speed it along for you."_

_I smiled. "Thanks, dad."_

"_You're welcome. Well you awake, just go straight to the first class security line. Your tickets will be in your back pocket."_

"_Won't our weapons set off the alarm?"_

"_No, you don't have to worry about the mortals seeing your weapons, they'll be completely invisible to them." I nodded. "You've arrived at the airport, wake up!"_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes with one hand as my other hand pulled the tickets from my back pocket.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Zeus gave them to me. Just follow me through here. I know what to do."

"Okay." I could tell Annabeth didn't like not being in charge.

We sped through Airport security and got seated on the plane. We got many mean looks from mortal adults who thought they should have gotten first class instead.

The plane took off soon after and we were in the air.

The plane landed in Las Vegas almost seven hours later.

One step in the airport, and I knew I would never want to come back here again.

Lotus Hotel and Casino, here we come.

**A/N: And there's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so so sooooo sorry for such the long wait, but I'm back for the moment, so please enjoy this chapter. Also, I thought I had uploaded this chapter, but I didn't so I'm sorry about that. I hope you guys will forgive me. If anyone reads my other stories, please know I am working on them, but that my maths teacher gives a ton of homework every night, so it's slowing me down.**

_Percy's POV_

I led our group through the Las Vegas airport and out the exit as fast as I could. I wanted to grab the kids and armor and get out of here.

Annabeth had studied the layout of the city so we would be able to find it quickly. Smart girl.

She handed me a map that she had drawn the route on.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem," she said. "Let just get there quickly. I'm tired of all these people staring at me."

Grover bleated quietly. "I agree."

I looked at the map. "Hey, it's just around the corner. Come on!"

I took off, both of them following closely behind me.

I curved around a building and stopped, looking at the huge building we had to go into.

It was quiet around here, but the entrance was wide open, inviting us in.

We walked in slowly, everyone looking around.

I started looking for Hades' children. They looked exactly as he had described them. An older girl with an annoying little brother following her around.

I heard her say, "Nico! Leave me alone for a little bit! Geez."

I got a look at her face. She was beautiful. Her black hair flowed down her back and her black eyes seemed endless. We made eye contact. She blushed and looked away.

I nudged Annabeth. "Look, it's Hades' children."

She looked at them. "How do you know?"

"Hades asked me to look for them in a dream. And my father told me there was a set of armor here that would be mine if I would survive getting it."

She looked around. "Is that the set of armor?"

I looked to where she was pointing. There was a brilliant silver coat of chainmail behind a silver chest-plate with metal gauntlets and boots and blue trimming. It even had a helmet. The helmet would rest on my head and leave little flaps covering my cheeks. A bust of an eagle rest on the front of the helmet along with metal eagle's wings sprouted from the sides, the back of the metal chestplate, and the sides of the boots. I looked at my sword in it's sheathe. It matched perfectly, just as my bow did.

"Yes, that's it. It looks so much bigger than me though."

Annabeth seemed to have an answer for everything. "Maybe it's enchanted. Maybe it changes to your size and grows with you."

I was skeptical. "Maybe. Let's just grab the armor and kids and get out of here."

"Let's get the armor first," she said.

I ran over to the armor, hiding from any and all staff and quietly took all of it off the stand. I put on the leather under-armor and then put on the boots and chainmail. As I was putting on my metal chest-plate, Bianca and Nico saw us and came over.

"What are you people doing? That's Hotel property," Bianca asked.

"No, it's not. It belonged to my brother before they stole it, and now it's mine," I said.

"Who are you?"

"Perseus Jackson. Your father sent me to get you."

"Whose our father?"

"This might seem crazy, but you have to believe it."

"Okay, who is he?"

"Your father is Hades, Greek god of the Underworld and the dead."

Bianca stood there shocked whereas Nico was smiling. "Sweet. Does that mean we can summon dead people?"

"Some day, not yet. You're not strong enough to do that yet," Annabeth answered for me, seeing how I was putting on the last of my armor and strapping in my weapons. Maybe it was enchanted. It all fit perfectly.

"Who's your dad?" Bianca asked me.

"My father is Zeus, King of the gods and god of the Sky, Lightning, and everything in the Sky."

Nico stood there, mouth gaping. "So does that mean you get to be King next?"

"Um, I don't know about that , but one thing I do know: we need to get out of here!" I said, pointing to the staff members that were running towards us. I drew my sword and faced them.

"Go!" I yelled. The staff surrounded me and drew their weapons: staffs, spears, swords, axes. You name it; they had it.

"Face it kid, you're trapped. You won't be able to save your little friends," he said pointing to the others, who were in a similar position, only that they were actually attacking them, leaving Annabeth scrambling to protect the children of Hades. Seeing Bianca so scared ignited something within me. I yelled, blue lightning shocking everyone around me. I swung my sword at the leader, catching him off guard and breaking his spear. I shoved the hilt at his face, smashing in his nose.

He fell to the ground.

Everyone else charged at me at once. I knew this would be a good time to try out a power I learned with my father, The Thunderer. He said it was handy when being attacked by multiple enemies, as it knocks out any hostiles and kills any monsters in the near vicinity.

I waited until they got closer and loosed a scream that was laced with power. It released a shockwave and a loud clap of thunder that released everyone in here from the Lotus flower's effects and knocked out all the staff.

I nearly passed out from using that much of my power. Nico stood in awe of me. "That was awesome! How did you do that? Is that a Zeus thing?"

I could barely nod before falling on the ground and having to support myself with my forearms.

"Took a lot. . . power. . . really tired."

Annabeth and Bianca helped lift me up and drag me outside. As soon as we got outside, my silver and blue armor transformed into a watch on my left wrist.

They laid me up against a building wall as I tried to regain some of my energy.

Nico couldn't stop going on about how awesome it was.

"Nico, leave him alone. He's really tired from doing it," Bianca scolded her little brother. I gave her a weak smile of thanks, and she turned away, brushing the hair behind her ear. Was that a blush?

Annabeth was looking around on a newspaper.

"We were in there for three days, Percy."

"We were only in there for about an hour," I retorted.

"It must be magic. That's the only explanation." I nodded.

"We still have almost a week. We can still find it."

Annabeth nodded. I finally gained enough of my energy back to walk, albeit with Bianca's help.

I laid my arm around her shoulder, and she helped me to my feet.

"Well, where to now?"

"No clue. I can ask my dad."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on contacting my dad.

The room came into view and my dad sat in a chair, hands folded.

"_What is it, Percy?"_

"_I need your help. We have no leads."_

"_What does your gut tell you?"_

The view faded from my head.

"Well, that wasn't helpful," I said.

"What did your dad say?" Bianca asked.

"He told me to follow my gut. And my gut is telling me to go farther west."

Annabeth piped up. "Well, let's get going." We hired a cab driver with Bianca's cash card she got from the Hotel and all piled into the back of the van.

At least Grover was comfortable. He was sprayed out along three seats, leaving Annabeth and Nico sharing a seat, and me and Bianca sharing a seat. It was kind of weird for Bianca and me, because we're both the same age, but for Nico and Annabeth, he was happily sitting in Annabeth's lap, playing with the cards he was always holding.

Bianca and I were only barely staying on the seat, and we weren't using a seat belt, which meant, if we crashed, we would go flying.

"You guys should get buckled in," Annabeth said.

"There's no room to buckle in."

"Of course there is. She'll just have to sit in your lap."

Bianca and I both looked at each other and then back at Annabeth. She was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"Fine," Bianca said. I looked at her shocked. I had no idea that she was going to give in. And from the look on Annabeth's face, neither did she.

Bianca got up, sat down in my lap, and then put the seat belt around both of us.

"See? Now you're both safe," Annabeth said. Nice comeback, Wise Girl.

We reached the beach several hours later. The waves were raging and it looked like a storm was brewing.

"Well, what do we do now?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, G-man. Wait, is that Ares?" I pointed over to man large man that looked like he had been in many fights. He was carrying a large bag.

He looked around for someone.

"That is. . What's he doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"What's in the bag? Do you think it could be the weapons?"

"I don't think so, wait, someone's walking towards him," Annabeth said.

"No way, it's Luke. What's he doing?" Ares unzipped the bag and slightly pulled out the trident. "They have the weapons! I'm going in," I said, walking towards them. When Luke saw me, a quick look of panic crossed his face, then he turned and ran. I summoned the bow to my hands, and took aim.

I shot the arrow, not knowing what kind it was. The arrow split into four parts, wrapping around Luke and several things around him, keeping him in place.

"Ares!" I walked towards him. "How'd you get the weapons?"

"That's none of your business, demigod!"

"Ares, tell me!" He took out a large two-handed sword that he wielded easily with one hand. I tapped the watch on my wrist and clicked Keravnos into sword form.

"Impressive armor, kid, but you can't beat me. I'm a god."

"We'll see about that."

Ares charged me, swinging his sword at my head. I jumped backwards, causing him to miss and over-swing. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the shoulder, making him stumble backwards a little bit.

I lifted my sword.

He swung over-head at me, but I dove to the side and kicked his foot out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud.

I kicked the sword away from his hand and put the tip of my blade at his throat, breathing heavily.

"How did you get the weapons?" I asked again.

"Luke stole them and hid them somewhere in Virginia, then he told me about his plan and, I liked it, so I went along with it."

"You _want_ a war of the gods?"

"Of course I do! It'd make me more powerful!"

I walked over to Luke.

"What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I'm bringing the gods down, Percy. You can help, you know. I'll forgive you if you join me."

"Why would I want to destroy the gods? My father has been nothing, but nice to me."

"Aahh!" I spun around, and saw Ares bringing his sword down at me. I jumped sideways and landed in a roll.

His swing was mis-calculated and it hit Luke instead, but it didn't kill him.

"Luke!" Annabeth yelled. She started to go towards him, but I yelled at her to get back.

Bianca and I shared eye contact for a few seconds, then both turned away.

Bianca caught my unspoken request and held Annabeth back.

I took a swing at Ares, hitting his sword forcefully, and surprising him with my strength.

"You think you can take me, little kid? Bring it," he taunted.

I focused on the inner lightning that runs through my blood. All the electrons in my blood came to life, and my eyes and skin began to glow blue. Everything was in slow-motion. I swung my now glowing sword in a downward slash at Ares, slamming my blade into his with strength I didn't know I had. The sword flew out of his hand.

I kicked his legs out from under him and brought the tip of my sword to his throat once again.

"Ares, stay down," a booming, authoritative voice said. A man with jet black hair and green eyes walked out of the water and up to us.

"Lord Poseidon," I said, then kneeled, sheathing my weapon.

"Rise, Perseus, son of my brother. You have done well. Thank you for stopping the thieves." He looked down upon Ares and Luke. "I will reclaim my trident now." He pointed his hand at the bag and his trident flew to his hand, glowing. The once rampant waves calmed instantly and the clouds cleared.

"The power of the oceans has returned to me. Thank you, child of the sky."

"My pleasure, Lord Poseidon. Anything to help."

"Perseus. Call me Uncle."

"Yes, sir, I mean, Uncle." Poseidon smiled and dissolved into sea mist. Ares had already gotten his sword and flashed out by the time I could get back to him.

_Just wait for it, punk. You'll feel my wrath in time._

I looked over at Luke. He was still writhing in pain, and still tied up by my arrow.

He moaned slowly in pain. As I stood over him, he looked up to me with pain-filled eyes.

"Luke," I started.

"Don't. I know what I did, Percy. Don't let me live. I deserve to die."

"Why? Because you stole some weapons?" I asked.

"No, I didn't steal them to steal them. I stole them to start a war between the gods so Kronos could rise and destroy them while they were weak."

"Kronos? You were working for Kronos?"

Luke coughed up some blood. I quickly untied him. He handed me a dagger.

"Finish it, Percy. I have already set a horrible chain of events into motion. It'd be better if I were dead so I can't make anything worse."

I looked at the dagger in my hand, then over to Annabeth. She was still crying.

I made eye contact with Bianca. Annabeth ran over to us.

"Luke!"

He smiled. "Annabeth. You always were like a little sister to me. I love you, little girl." He turned to me, and took the dagger from my hand. "Take care of her," he said, placing the dagger blade-down over his chest. He plunged the blade deep into his chest and collapsed, the life slowly draining out of him.

Nico screamed in pain. When I looked over at him, both he and his sister were clutching their heads, covering their ears.

"Bianca? What's wrong?"

Nico spoke first. "It's so loud!"

Annabeth was the first to realize what had happened. "They've tapped into some of their powers."

"What? How?"

"Well, they're children of Hades. Maybe one of their powers is sensing when someone dies. And since it's the first time someone has died in front of them after they realized they were demigods it's really loud to them."

After a bit they uncovered their ears.

"Are you guys okay?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, it was just really loud. I'm better now though." I looked at Annabeth.

"Well, let's get Hades his helm back, and then get back to camp."

She smiled. "Let's."

**A/N: Did you like it? Please REVIEW!**


End file.
